Keiros City
"Like a pheonix, Messina will rise from the ashes under our leader, our King... Keiros City is the capital city of the Keiros Empire. It was founded some 2000 years ago by the now Emperor Keiros Aldermann. It is the starting point of the game and the it may be said that it is the most used location in the game being the sight of the Seige of Keiros City and where Leon Kirk has many flashbacks to the Great Fire of Keiros City. History Messina Keiros City was built on the ruins of an old farming town called Messina, the home of Keiros Aldermann. Messina was the town that was forged the Messinan Alliance originally an alliance of several towns against the Grand Duke of Rhalisa. After the war Keiros as the commander of the army lead Messina to Omasa where they joined together to help the Omasans with a drought in exchange for access to their mines in the south. When pirates began attack towns within the alliance, Keiros set out to fine out what was going on. He killed the leader of the pirates and in retribution, his son burnt the town of Messina to the ground whilst he was away. With Keiros thought dead, the people began rebuilding efforts slowly but when he returned having defeated the Pirate's and banished them. The people proclaimed him King and renamed Messina in his honour as a grand city was to be built there called Keiros City. The Capital of the Empire Keiros in his old age began ruling from a castle in the newley built Keiros City. However soon he grew weak and was dying. Leaving the city in the middle of the night he disappeared for 40 days before returning, rejuvenated and immortal. From here on out Keiros began leading the Empire as not only King, but as an Emperor. No longer was the Messinan Alliance an alliance of town for greatest strength with each an equal but it was an Empire answerable to the Capital City of the Keiros Empire. Some believed that it was right other tried to rebel and commited acts of terrorism in order to defect from the Empire. Keiros swiftley hunted down these criminals and brought them to justice. Wars against Dyzanthium A small but very powerful Kingdom called Dyzanthium in the South West part of the world began attacking the Empire. Soon an all out war was breaking out between the two. It wasn't the first and it wasn't the last but Keiros had to begin training troops to defend against the Dyzanthine Army. There he established the Royal Guard and the High Guard, each with a specific purpose. The mage school opened under the tutorship of the wise Sestivan and soon Keiros City was booming. Even during the interim between the Dyzanthium Wars, it expanded greatly. Great Fire Full Article: Great Fire of Keiros City Shortly before the game begins there was a huge fire that engulfed the entire city. Started by riots at the mage school, a fire broke out and many civilians were killed or injured at least. Leon Kirk and Minos Aurellis were present during this fire. Many of the main structures survived and reconstruction was completed thanks to the resources of such a huge Empire. The fire was a huge turning point of Keiros himself as it was at this point that he decided to host the Festival of Union in Keiros City soon. He would later use this fesitval and an excuse to put Aemi Monroe on trial for inciting rebellion and begin his quest to gather the Crystals and conquer the nearby nations to gain access to a vast sum of knowledge and technology. Locations Shops There are two different shopping areas in Keiros City. The East Section A, which hold seperate Weapon, Armour and Item shops and then there is the the Supermarket in the North Section D, the first contains weapons for early in the game and the second contains weapons only useable by higher classes and is only accessible in Chapters 3-7. Keiros Castle Main Article: Keiros Castle Keiros Castle sits at the very north end of the city, from the throne room balcony you can see the entire city stretched out below. From this castle Keiros Aldermann rules as Emperor over the Empire. It is the site of the first one-on-one showdown between Leon and Keiros and also the area where the game's plot begins as Leon and Minos defend Aemi from the Royal Guard. Mage School In the North West section there is a mage school, formerly run by Sestivan, the mage school teaches both Black Mages and White Mages. Their arsenal was very helpful in the early years of the Empire and still provides a powerful blow against the Airships of Anterra during the Seige of Keiros City. It is quite famous for being the focal point for the startin of the Great Fire. Gallery Image:Keiros City.PNG Image:Keiros City 2.PNG Image:Burning Keiros City.PNG Category:Location